Deadly Together, Forever Unstoppable
by LadyVoorhees
Summary: Sequel to The Strange Good Girl. Lisa & Jason are captured & taken by Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. They end up Cryogenically frozen & thawed out over 400 years later aboard a ship heading to Earth II. All they want is to make it to Earth II & be left alone to live out their lives together, but those aboard the ship have a different agenda in mind for them. Jason/OC-Gore-AU
1. Imprisoned

***Disclaimer:**** I do not own Friday the 13th series, Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings***

**Summary:** Sequel to _**The Strange Good Girl**_. Lisa and Jason are captured and taken by Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility and end up getting cryogenically frozen and thawed out 455 years later aboard a ship on its way to Earth II. All they want is to make it to Earth II and be left alone to live out their lives together, but those aboard the ship have a different agenda for them in mind. Jason/OC, Horror, Romance, Gore, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon

**~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H ~**

Chapter One: Imprisoned

Lisa opened her eyes to the annoyingly bright lights above her. Looking around her cell she realized Jason wasn't there. They must've taken him for more tests again. She rubbed her sore chest from where they stabbed her the day before. Luckily it was halfway healed by now.

The cell she sat in had reinforced steel walls with only one small window on the door. The ceiling was at least fifthteen feet high with camera's in each corner behind protective wired glass. Lisa had lost track of how long they had been stuck in that place. She was riddled with new scars and her shirt was barely hanging on her with all the rips and tears it had in it. Only a few years after fatefully meeting Jason the people that knew about them were paid off by the government and several scientists to help capture them.

They were out searching the woods after one of the trip lines near the house was set off to find it was nothing and when they got back to the house they were both ambushed, heavily sedated and brought to this lab. At first they kept her and Jason apart. They kept sedating him and chaining him up and throwing him into a cell while they kept her strapped down to a lab table.

They would question her and ask her to write down what she knew but she wouldn't give them anything. They even offered to give her, her voice back and she silently laughed at them and punched the lady that had offered it and attempted to escape. She got to Jason's cell and almost had the lock open when she was shot in the neck with a sedative.

After coming to later she learned from the other doctors that after Jason had seen her almost escape he broke out of his chains and almost escaped himself. That's when they started trying to kill him, soon learning that it was impossible. They used Lisa constantly as a bargaining chip to get him to cooperate during their experiments that they began to do on him.

Once they realized that he had the ability to regenerate himself they tried to fuse his DNA and blood with different test subjects. Each of them died a horrible slow death by decaying from the inside out. When they got sick and tired of failures they finally tried it on Lisa. They gave her a huge transfusion of his blood and somehow fused his DNA with hers and to their surprise it worked. Now she could regenerate like Jason.

Jason had killed the doctor that had started all these tests in the first place. He was soon replaced by second in charge, Rowan, who was luckily sick of doing all the testing and wanted to just kill the both of them and be done with it. Lisa was happy when she took over a few months ago hoping that the tests would stop, but on the days she wasn't there they would still run tests on them.

She could hear Rowan yelling at the doctors outside her cell. She must've caught them running more tests on Jason. Lisa made her way to the door to listen in.

"I thought I told you no more tests! Do you want him to get out and kill all of us? You three are fired along with anyone else I catch doing more experiments on him or the girl! Give me your clearance cards and get the hell out!" Rowan yelled and the sound of dragging feet could be heard walking off. "I can't believe they'd do this behind my back. Did you know what they were doing?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry they told me they were just going to take DNA samples." The guard at the door said.

"Ok well go and help them move Voorhees back into his cell while he's still sedated." She heard him walk off and the door to her cell was opened. Lisa got to her feet and stood in the corner closest to the door with her arms crossed. Rowan stepped in carrying a pair of clothes. She was light skinned with dark brown hair that stopped just at her shoulders and was half a foot taller than Lisa. She jumped back when she saw how close she was to her. Lisa wanted to kill her and make a run for it, but she knew if she did and they stopped her that they'd keep Jason sedated for days in a separate cell so she just stood there staring at her with an angry look on her face to let her know that she heard everything that she had just said.

"I know you're mad they're running tests on him again, but I didn't know." She held the clothes out to her and she stared at them refusing to take them as she pulled her one shoulder strap back up. "I brought you some clothes since yours have been turned into rags. I just want you to be comfortable while you still have time." Lisa took a threatening step towards her and she dropped the clothes on the floor in front of her and quickly ran out the door closing it behind her.

_While you still have time, what the hell does that mean?_ Lisa wondered hoping they didn't find a way to kill them, but she stared down at the clothes and knew that there was no way he could die. They even went as far as cutting his head off once and kept it away from his body for over a day and then stitched it back on. A day later he was fine. Lisa was panicked the whole time. They had thrown him back into the cell with her with fresh stitches around his neck and he was completely motionless and unresponsive. She was hysterical until he turned his head to look at her and turned it curiously to the side to watch her pace frantically around the cell and beat at the door repeatedly.

She picked up the pile of clothes and put them on, a green pair of scrubs that fit her loosely, she threw her remains of her clothes into the corner. There was noise outside her cell and she knew they were bringing Jason. As the door opened she sat in the far corner away from it so they wouldn't think she was trying to escape again.

Looking into the cell before him Jason could see her sitting in the corner watching him impatiently. He wished he could move faster but as usual the tranquilizers were slowing him down. The two men pulled on the chains attached to the metal rings on the shoulders of his strait jacket. Once he was inside his cell the two men hesitantly undid his jacket and he shook out of it making them jump back as it fell to the floor. They quickly dragged his jacket out behind them and locked the door.

She looked up at him longingly and once she heard them walk away outside the cell she ran to him. Before she could inspect him to see what they had done to him he embraced her. He stroked her hair and noticed she was in different clothes, which he was glad for since her clothes were barely staying on and beginning to show parts of her that only he was allowed to see. He released her and she led him over to the corner and he sat down.

She got on her knees in front of him and he shook his head to let her know that they hadn't done anything to him. He reached out and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his cool fingers down the length of her arms tracing all the scars that riddled them from all the experiments they had done on her.

Lisa was thankful that Rowan had caught them before they could harm him again. Jason was still riddled with scars and she hated how many new ones he had gotten since they had been captured and experimented on. At least they hadn't really done much to hurt his face or his one good eye. She was still furious that the cops had shot out his other eye when they caught them back when she was stabbed in the throat and taken to the hospital that her and Jason had to escape from. The doctors there offered to give her, her voice back in exchange for her cooperation. The thought of that almost made her want to laugh. She'd never help them hurt Jason. He was all she had and all she needed. She looked deep into his eye and enjoyed him running his fingers over her.

Lisa was paler than she was when Jason first met her and riddled with new scars. Her long brown hair was a mess about her face and her eyes were turned a light green after they made her like him. Even though she couldn't talk anymore from that bitch camper stabbing her in the throat a few years ago she would get his attention or convey her feelings to him through body language and whistling.

He lightly ran his thumb over the scar on her throat. She took him by the hand kissing it lightly. As she turned to face him he lifted his mask and placed his hands on either side of her face pulling her into a kiss. He knew she was only expecting a light kiss on the lips like they always did, but this time he wanted more. He was way beyond caring if they saw. It had been far too long since he felt her luscious wetness around him.

Lisa could feel his hardness and was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. It was what she had longed for since they were taken to that dreadful place. But she was afraid it wouldn't be the same with the way she was now. He tangled his hands in her hair and held her face barely an inch away from his and looked deep into her eyes. She could see the need burning in his eye and let herself get completely lost in his gaze.

Her hands had started taking his shirt off and Jason had to fight himself to not rip her clothes off. He wanted to take it slow and enjoy every second of it. He ran his hands up her sides and gently pulled her scrub top over her head. Shifting his position he laid her on the floor and she smiled up at him. Looking down at her pale scar riddled skin he slowly crawled on top of her and kissed the scar on her throat and all the other ones on her chest and stomach working his way down.

Lisa shivered from the tingling his lips caused with his light kisses. She quickly sucked in a breath as he licked just above her pant line and ran his hand down her side. Jason was enjoying playing with her skin. It had been so long since they were this intimate together, not since before they were brought there. He rubbed his face on the soft skin of her stomach and he could hear her breathing start to pick up.

Even with all her scars and her being like him now, she was still so soft to him. Once he made his way back up to her lips she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed onto his shoulders and he rolled letting her be on top. She kissed him passionately and their tongues danced together. He just wanted to hold onto her and never let her release him from that kiss and she didn't seem to want to either.

They were both so into their kiss neither of them noticed the gas that began to fill the room. Jason was the first to notice as he sucked in a breath when they finally parted from the kiss and Lisa noticed the look in his eyes. They both held their breath and put their shirts back on and Jason pulled the mask back down over his face and quickly pulled Lisa into his lap in the corner and they both passed out a few moments later in each others arms.

When they woke up they were both furious when they found that they were no longer in their cell together, but they were both in strait jackets and chained to the ceiling in a large dimly lit open room where two men stood guard. Jason was on the opposite side of the room than her. He had chains wrapped around him and a large metal collar with an IV in the back of his head. Lisa knew they had to be tranquilizing him so he wouldn't escape. She only had one chain wrapped around her and she was hung from the ceiling high enough that her feet didn't even touch the little platform beneath her. Her neck was sore like she had been stuck several times with a needle.

_Why would they be taking more blood from me?_ She wondered and met eyes with Jason from across the room. The look he gave her was promising. He was planning something and turned his gaze to stare at the two men sitting at the large metal desk. After a few moments one of them noticed and the other nodded at him. The larger of the two men picked up what looked like a sheet and walked up to Jason with it.

"Why don't you stare at this for a little while you bastard." He said throwing it over him. Lisa twitched in anticipation as she noticed the sheet knocked the needle giving him is tranquilizer out of the back of his head. The other man turned his gaze to her and sat back down at the desk pointing what looked like a tranquilizer gun at her and gave her a glare.

"And you, you sick little girl. Why would you love something so disgusting?" He made a disgusted face and the other man laughed.

"Probably because no one else wanted her." He chuckled. Jason was furious hearing him say such things to Lisa. She was his and no one got away with being mean to her, _never_. Lisa shook her legs and started to swing herself on the chains that were suspending her in the air. Both the men turned their attention to her. They now stood a few feet from her and she began to swing faster and one of them pointed his tranquilizer gun at her and she swung close enough and almost kicked the unarmed one in the chest.

While they wrapped a chain around her feet and secured her to the floor Jason quickly broke free and snuck up behind both men grabbing them by the back of their necks and squeezed until they stopped struggling.

He worked quickly breaking the chains holding Lisa up and helped her down. She watched as he grabbed one of the men and wrapped him in the chains that were holding him before and threw the blanket over him then threw the other one into a dark corner of the room. He nodded to Lisa as voices were heard approaching and she understood running ran back to where she was chained up and lightly wrapped the chain around herself as Jason waited in the shadows.

Four men dressed in military uniform entered the large room followed by the man in a suit who was recently put in charge of running all the tests on Lisa and Jason. Lisa glared at them as they walked past her and the man in the suit looked up at her.

"Nice to see you again too Lisa." He said with a smirk and continued to where they thought Jason was. "Can someone get this rag off him." One of the other men pulled it off and they all took a step back. "What the hell?"

Jason quickly stepped out of the shadows and grabbed one of the men by the throat and was shot in the chest before he snapped his neck. Lisa jumped down from the platform she was standing on and one of the other military men went after her shooting her in the side. She ignored the faint pain and punched into his stomach ripping out any organs her fingers wrapped around and he fell to the floor with a thud. Jason had finished off the other by wrapping the chain around his throat pulling him closer and snapped his spine over his knee. The suit was running off in the other direction and Jason threw the choke hold stick he had taken from his fallen friend like a spear and pierced him through the back and out his chest. Only one uniform remained and Jason threw him through the nearest door knocking it off its hinges and making it fall into the corridor.

He made his way out the other door and Lisa followed. Once out in the corridor Jason looked for anyone else that could possibly get in the way and Lisa ran in the other direction to find their weapons. She knew they had to be somewhere. Recently as some sort of a sick joke they used Jason's machete when they cut into her. She found a room with a large weapons locker and hanging above a table on the far wall was Jason's Machete.

Lisa grabbed it and ran down the corridor to Jason. His eye lit up when he saw his machete and he took it and motioned for her to follow him. That's when she saw Rowan quickly run around the corner away from them with a gun in hand. She knew that she would try to lead them into a trap of some sort and Jason was headed her way. Whistling she got his attention and he turned back to her and she shook her head.

He knew she was telling him not to go after her. But she was the one who helped start all this and tried killing him so many times along with Lisa. She needed to pay regardless of it was a trap she was luring him into. No one was going to get away with hurting his girl.

She pleaded with her eyes and he took her face in his hand and she understood and kissed his hand before he continued after Rowan. Lisa turned the corner opposite to the one Jason took determined to find a way out of there so they could escape he finished Rowan off. If they ever made it back to the lake she would make sure to kill and torture the sheriff for handing them over to that place so willingly.

Just as she found a door leading outside she heard gun shots and quickly ran in the direction they came from. There was the sound of a large door being slammed and mechanical whirring. Lisa came into a brightly lit room to see Jason stuck inside what looked like a freezing unit with a small window. Rowan was looking back at him with a look of triumph in her eyes.

_So that's what their big plan was. They can't kill us so they're going to freeze us until they find a way_. Jason looked to her for a moment then quickly stabbed his machete through the large metal door and into Rowan. When he pulled it out the unit began to leak and an alarm went off. Lisa ignored it and shoved Rowan out of her way as the thick cold air began to fill both their lungs. The door to the room locked itself shut and Lisa did her best to ignore the cold that was beginning to take over her body searching for a way to open the containment unit to free Jason, but before she could figure out where the control panel was the cold over took her followed by darkness.

**~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H ~**

Yes it's based off of most of the plot for Jason X and I know I know a lot of you out there despise that one but I promise there ISN'T going to be an Uber Jason cuz seriously that was just ridiculous. I promise it'll be way better than whatever you're currently thinking! Full reviews please gimme something more that a one liner I beg of you I've been sitting on this forever and finally decided to post it instead of waiting till I finished my other fics cuz I love my readers. So real feedback please please please!


	2. Awake & Alive

***Disclaimer:**** I do not own Friday the 13th series, Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings***

Ok the much awaited chapter two! Please let me know what you think of it!

**~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H ~**

Chapter Two: Awake & Alive

Warped noises could be heard and Lisa could feel her wet hair on the sides of her face and felt rather exposed feeling cool air on her legs and arms with a warm surface at her back. She struggled to open her eyes as she recognized the faint noises to be computer beeps and the sound of a heart monitor with light whispers from voices she couldn't recognize. Finally she forced her eyes open to see a man that looked to be in his thirties with blonde hair leaning over her.

"Hey easy." He said and Lisa instantly sat up grabbing him by the throat digging her long nails into the delicate flesh of his neck.

"Where's Jason!" She demanded and dropped the man surprised by the sound of her own voice. "What hell did you do to me? How can I talk again?"

"Whoa whoa calm down. You're fine. You were frozen, but we brought you back." A brown haired girl said holding her hands up as she helped the blonde haired man up from the floor. He touched his neck and looked to see blood on his hands.

"Can someone get her some clothes please so I can use the ants... Damn she's strong." He said rubbing his bloody neck.

"What do you mean talk again?" The brown haired girl asked looked at her oddly eyeing all her scars. Lisa looked to the dark skinned man standing on the other side of her then to the other faces in the room taking in her surroundings. She obviously wasn't in the place where they had been keeping her and Jason before and everything looked extremely hi-tech and new. They obviously had no idea who she was and didn't seem to recognize the fact that she mentioned Jason. _Where is Jason?_ She knew she could use these people to her advantage and decided to play nice until she figured out just where she was and if she could find Jason.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." She apologized to the blonde man as she let her legs hang over the side of the table she was sitting on holding the small chain-mail like blanket to herself. "How did you fix me? Where am I?"

"Hey you're fine now. Whatever happened to you it's over. You're safe here. We're reviving your friend in the next room." The dark skinned man reassured her.

"My friend?" Lisa asked running her fingers over the scar on her throat.

"Yes the other woman we found with you. She..." The blonde man was cut short by an intercom above them.

"Professor we're starting reanimation on the other female." A woman's voice rang overhead. _They have Rowan too. Great..._

The brown haired girl held a blanket out to her. Lisa took it and wrapped it around herself and the girl began to lead her out of the room when she noticed the blonde haired man lay down on the slab as he held his bloody throat and she shook out of the girls grip wondering what they were about to do to him.

"What is he doing?" She asked almost dropping her blanket as curiosity got the best of her.

"Its fine let her watch." He said laying on the lit up table as a light scanned over him from above. There was a strange noise as the table powered on sounding like hundreds of little bugs crawling everywhere when out of the corners of the table tiny little silver bugs crawled out of an opening and swarmed over his neck then scattered and went back into the table. He wiped the remaining blood off his throat off with a towel the brown haired girl had handed him.

"Did those things just heal you?" She asked running her fingers over where the little bugs had disappeared into the table.

"Yes. It's how we brought you back. Now let's get you some clothes." He said leading her out of the lab and into a long corridor. Lisa enjoyed the cold feel of the metal floor on her feet. He led her to a room and let her get changed into some clothes. She now wore a dark pair of jeans and tennis shoes with a dark green tank top with a black mesh over top of it. The blonde man sat with her on the couch.

"I'm terribly sorry in all the confusion I never introduced myself. My name is Professor Lowe." He said holding his hand out to her and she shook it.

"Lisa. Where exactly am I?" She asked noticing the large window in the room over looked nothing but stars and blackness.

"You're aboard a space station named Grendel. We picked you up along with the other two in our shuttle and brought you back here and revived you and the other girl. We're on our way to Solaris Research Station and you're going to be just fine. You were put into a stasis when your cryo unit leaked. The year is 2455." He said calmly as if it was something he told people all the time. _Other two. That means they have Jason..._

"That's... over four hundred years..." She said staring out the nearby window.

"You want to tell me what happened? I take it getting shot and being frozen wasn't your plan. You look like you've been through a lot from all your scars." He inquired and she stared back at him blankly. She wracked her brain to come up with something, after a moment she had it, _I'll make Rowan look like the monster._

"The other woman Rowan... she is... was, in charge at the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. Her and a bunch of other scientist took me and Jason and used us as lab rats..." Lisa began and explained how they attempted to kill her and Jason and who he was leaving out the part where they killed hundreds of people and how they could both regenerate. Watching his face she knew she had won him over.

"You said you had Jason? Where is he?" She asked and he looked to her sadly.

"We can't bring him back. He's too far gone... He's dead." He said sadly and Lisa looked back at him with a fake frown making her eyes tear up. _Wow they're stupid._

"What? He can't be dead! He was fine!" She pretended to be hysterical. "I... I want to see him... please..."

"You can't at the moment, he's already in the lab. They're... logging him and doing an autopsy so to speak. You see whenever we visit earth we bring back whatever we can find and let the kids study it and some things we keep on display at Solaris or Earth two." He explained.

"Earth Two?" She asked suddenly confused forgetting about pretending to be upset knowing that Jason would come to before they could do much with him.

"Yes, the Earth is dead, the oceans the soil, neither will sustain life." He said as Lisa began to stare out the window.

"Sir the other viable is ready and waiting for you in Janessa's room." A female voice said overhead.

"Looks like I need to go talk to your friend Rowan. You just make yourself comfortable." He said heading for the door.

"That bitch isn't my friend you idiot." She mumbled to herself as the door closed behind him. Finally he was gone. Lisa quickly stood and looked around the room finding what she was looking for, a computer. She quickly looked up images of Earth Two. It seemed that they had colonized Earth Two three hundred and fifty years ago. It was very similar to Earth One. She also looked into the nanites and what they could do. There seemed to be no limit to them really except bringing the dead back to life. People were now living to be one hundred and ten and one hundred and fifth teen without the slightest problems.

She would definitely use the nanites on Jason once she found him. But she had a feeling that he might already be up and about and needed to find him as fast as she could. As much as she wanted to kill everyone on board she knew nothing on how to man a space shuttle yet alone a whole space station. All she wanted was to get to Earth Two with Jason and live her life.

Jason could finally feel his limbs and heard sounds around him fading in and out. He waited patiently and once he could use his eye he looked around to see that he was in a brightly lit room looking similar to where they would do experiments on him and Lisa in that awful place. Were they still there? And where was Lisa?

He waited impatiently to get feeling back in the rest of his body as a slutty looking blonde woman hovered over him. It surprised him when he heard his Mother's voice suddenly ringing in his head.

_Jason wake up! You need to kill that bad girl and get out of there! They need to be punished! Lisa needs you!_

It was nice to hear her voice again. It seemed like the longer he was stuck in that place the less and less he heard his Mother's voice, almost as if she was giving up on him. Hearing her voice brought him back to his senses and he flexed his fingers at his side. He attempted to see out what was left of his other mangled eye to see what the slutty looking girl was doing with her back turned to him to find that it was gone. It angered him knowing that the girl must've taken it while he was unconscious. His anger coursed through him and he quickly sat up without making a sound and snuck up on the unsuspecting girl.

Lisa left the room she was in and began wandering the corridors trying to remember where the lab was they revived her in. She finally found it after going in circles a few times since it all looked the same and began poking her head into the rooms around it. The last room was a mess. Blood was dripping from the examination table and there was a blonde lady who looked like her face had been shattered. Jason was awake and not very happy by the looks of it. She heard a faint scream in a distant corridor and ran in its direction. Before she found its source she ran into Lowe who had Rowan standing right behind him.

"You brought her back too! Are you insane!" Rowan yelled as the brown haired girl from before came around the corner followed by a scrawny short haired man and a woman with features too perfect to be real.

"Nice to see you too." Lisa spat at her and Rowan's eyes went wide.

"She can talk now too! What is wrong with you? I told you about her and Jason! Why isn't she locked up somewhere?" She asked giving Lisa a threatening glare.

"It's fine. She hasn't tried to hurt anyone. Can't we all just get along?" Lowe asked looking between the two. A dark skinned military looking man walked past them and to the computer unit behind them giving Lisa an odd look. Lisa nodded not wanting to deal with having to escape all of them and decided to play nice until she found Jason despite how much she wanted to kill Rowan. Rowan barely nodded. "Ok now that that's settled. Lisa, Rowan this is Janessa." He said motioning to the brown haired girl. "This is lieutenant Brodsky, he's head of our operations team." The dark skinned man stepped forward and shook both their hands. "This is Tsunaron." The short haired man nodded.

"And this is the lovely K-M-Fourteen Tsunaron's little _love_ bot." Janessa said with a smile.

"Easy Janessa. She's a matrix android that I have been programming." Tsunaron explained giving Janessa a glare. Rowan took a step away from Lisa watching her out of the corner of her eye as she stood right in K-M's face.

"Wow she looks so _real_." Rowan said in wonder.

"I _am_ real." K-M spat at her making Lisa laugh.

"Robots are people too you know. Just like me and Jason!" Lisa said with a glare and Rowan returned the stare. The dark skinned man from before came walking through the room carrying Jason's machete and Lisa's eyes instantly set upon it.

"Hey professor where do you want this?" He asked holding it up to him.

"In lab two..."

"Whoa Wayland where did you get that?" Rowan asked cutting Lowe off.

"From your friend the one in the hockey mask." He said casually.

"First you bring _her_ back and you brought him on board too?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"Lisa is fine, and he's in the next lab. We're quite safe." Lowe explained.

"Safe?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Our scans reveal him to be quite dead." He attempted to reassure her as Lisa stifled a laugh making Rowan give her a quick glare.

"Could your scans be wrong? You should just get rid of him professor he's too dangerous, even more dangerous than her." She explained motioning to Lisa making her roll her eyes.

"Well that would be irresponsible and foolhardy. He's a valuable scientific artifact that must be preserved much like Lisa and yourself." He said with a smile and Rowan stared into him crossing her arms across her chest.

"He is an unstoppable killing machine. He's not dead." She said with an icy stare and eyed the machete that Wayland was holding then looked to Lisa who stared back at her practically daring her to use it on her.

"Trust me, he's definitely dead." Lowe reassured her.

"Oh really? Then show me." She demanded and took the machete from Wayland making Lisa uneasy and they all followed behind Lowe into the lab. Lisa wanted to get away from them to find Jason but she wanted to see the looks on their faces when they found their dead friend and needed to get Jason's machete back. The door the lab opened and there were gasps.

"Oh god Adrienne?" Janessa said sadly covering her mouth as she turned her face away.

"I told you." Rowan said keeping a close eye on Lisa who was silently laughing a few feet away from her. Everyone looked to her with a look of horror and confusion. "Lisa where is he?" She demanded pointing the machete at her.

"I don't know. He's probably looking for me." Lisa shrugged as Bronson left the room with Wayland.

"Well find him and tell him not to hurt anyone else. He'll listen to you won't he." Lowe asked.

"Um... sure." Lisa said with an evil grin.

"Are you insane we can't trust her! She'll kill us the second we turn our backs." Rowan accused still pointing the machete at Lisa.

"Now there's no need for violence." Lowe said attempting to dictate.

"Oh look whose talking. I may kill people but at least I don't turn them into science projects and torture them for years. You may have done me a favor by making me like Jason but you took away our perfect life. We weren't bothering anyone. The people that set foot in that camp knew the warning that came with it. Don't even try and..." Lisa was cut short as Rowan shoved Jason's machete into her chest making everyone in the room gasp. "How dare you use his machete against me!" Lisa yelled twitching in pain. She quickly grabbed it by the handle and pulled it out of herself and held it to her side as she examined her new wound. Barely any blood trickled out of the new hole in her chest. It quickly healed and closed up as she ran her fingers over it.

"Oh no..." Rowan watched wide eyed and took a step back.

"I don't know what you did to me but thanks." Lisa smiled evilly as the hole in her chest healed shut and the pain subsided. "And thanks for giving me his machete back. See you later if you're not dead." She quickly ran out of the room and ran past Brodsky who was carrying an empty body bag and the others were yelling after her.

Lisa ran up and down the corridors in every which way looking for any sign of Jason. Then she spotted a trail of blood smeared on the outside of a door that trailed down the corridor wall. She heard someone screaming and crying hysterically just inside the door and opened it. Inside was a girl in just her bra and underwear with blood splattered on her face. When she set her eyes on Lisa she began screaming and shoved herself in the corner.

"Damn you're annoying." Lisa said raising the machete and brought it down on the girl stabbing it into her chest and sliced from the center of her chest down through her right hip. She then stabbed it right through her mouth and out the other side making her screams become muffled and hollow. She smiled at the girl as the life left her eyes and pulled the machete out of her face. Making her way back out into the corridor she followed the trail of blood to find an arm and followed the drips of blood on the floor around the corner and looked up to see Jason down at the other end of the corridor dragging the lifeless body of the boy that belonged to the lost arm.

"Jason!" She screamed and his head instantly snapped in her direction. When he set his eyes on her he instantly dropped the boy's body.

Who was that? Was it Lisa? But Lisa couldn't talk. The girl ran in his direction and he stood and waited holding the large silver knife at his side. He could see blood splattered on her shirt with a hole in the center of it with trickles of blood on its edges. Was that his machete at her side?

"Jason it's me Lisa." She said stopping just in front of him holding his machete out to him. He instantly dropped the knife he was wielding and took it from her and put it through his belt. "They gave me my voice back. They fixed me and I can fix you too." His hands gripped her face as he stared into her eyes. She looked to him sadly and ran a finger across his mask where his bad eye used to be.

"They took your eye." She said sadly. He couldn't believe it was really her. She looked so much cleaner now and her eyes were so bright, he just wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He rested his forehead on hers and she lifted his mask kissing his missing eye and trailed down to his twisted lips. Jason kissed her back overwhelmed by her. She could talk again and she was ok. He had no idea where they were and wanted to do and know so many things all at the same time. When they finally parted from the kiss he just stared back at her blankly as she slid his mask back over his face.

"Jason you need to listen carefully. We don't have a lot of time and I know they'll send someone after us." He nodded and stared back at her attentively. "We can't go back home. It's gone and we have to make a new one, but that means we can't kill everyone just yet. I know it's not going to be easy but if we want things to be the way they were before you have to trust me ok. I don't know how to get us out of here and we need a few of them to help us. Can you do that?" She asked picking up the large knife that looked like a futuristic version of his machete and took him by the hand.

He had no idea how their home could be gone but there was no telling what happened while they were frozen or how long, and despised the idea of dealing with these people, but he'd give anything to have things back the way they were before they were taken. Jason nodded and ran a finger over the hole in her shirt expecting to find a new wound but found nothing but a scar.

"Follow me I'm going to fix you the way they fixed me so you can get your eye back and heal faster." Lisa said dragging him by the hand and he followed confused as to what she was talking about. Her eyes scanned all the corridors as they both kept an eye out for anyone and finally found a nanite station in a small room off to the side. "Just lay here and hold still." She instructed and sealed and locked the door behind her.

He did as she instructed and laid on the bright table that was built into the wall. Lisa stared at a small screen looking rather confused then pressed a few buttons hesitantly and a light scanned over him as a whirring noise came from the table beneath him.

"Ok now don't move. These things won't hurt you I promise." She said kissing him on the hand and took his mask off before taking step back as a strange noise reminding him of the sound of rain hitting the roof of the cabins back at the lake came from the table. He was tempted to look down but did as she said and didn't move as he felt a strange tingling all over his body and soon silver little bugs crawled over his face and made it impossible to see what was happening. After a few moments the tingling subsided and the little bugs disappeared and he felt Lisa's hand on his chest.

He opened _both_ his eyes and got to his feet, Lisa gasped as he stared down at her. For the first time in his life he could see clearly out both his eyes. Lisa placed her hand on either side of his face and stared directly into his eyes.

"It worked." She said amazed staring into his one brown and one light blue eyes. She set his mask and their machete's on the table. He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her gently enjoying the feel of her hands on his face. It seemed like every touch was intensified as if his senses were enhanced along with his sight. Setting her down on her feet she looked up at him longingly then frowned. She touched the large metal collar he had around his neck.

"Let's get that thing off of you." She said looking around the room. She pulled several drawers out of the wall and began searching them for something that might help. Before she found what she was looking for Jason had broke it open himself and threw it into the corner. Lisa rolled her eyes at him and started taking his restraint jacket off. He grabbed her hard by the shoulder making her look up at him and when she saw the look in his eyes she froze.

They both knew they would be sending someone after them soon but they didn't care. Their hands began quickly undressing each other as their breathing became long and labored. After what felt like forever they finally stood completely naked staring back at each other. What used to be large bullet holes littering both their bodies were now small white scars. Lisa was the first to move and ran her hand from his shoulder down his chest. He was already painfully hard from the slow anticipation of seeing her completely naked for the first time in a long time and he could practically smell how wet she was.

Jason couldn't stop himself and pulled her close to him so they were skin on skin and he lifted her in his arms and in one quick thrust he was already inside of her. He let out a guttural moan as she moaned his name in his ear. What a sweet sound that was. As she dug her nails into his shoulders she began riding him. It was so overwhelming Jason lost his balance and they ended up on the floor with him on top of her. He thrust into her and she let out a cry of pleasure beneath him.

"Harder." She whispered into his ear and he completely lost control and pounded into her with so much force he was sure he was going to break her. He wrapped an arm underneath her and held her to him as they rolled putting her on top. Lisa dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode him and his hips bucked in rhythm with hers. They looked into each other until Jason's hands made their way up to her pale breasts and Lisa began to ride him even harder getting closer to her release. His large hands trailed from her breasts down her sides and he gripped her by her ass and thrusted into her hard making her cry out and tighten around him as she came moaning his name.

She held herself to him so they were skin on skin and he pulled her into a hard passionate kiss as they rolled so he was back on top and she sucked hard on his tongue making him moan loudly taking them both by surprise. Their eyes widened but they still didn't stop. He placed his hands on the floor above Lisa's shoulders to hold her in place and they both stared into each other for a moment before they kissed passionately as Jason began to thrust slowly in and out of her. As much as he wanted release he wanted to enjoy being inside of her again and take his time.

Lisa was surprised by his slow rhythm but was enjoying it just as much as he was. They could both feel every movement each other made. She ran her hands up and down his arms and kissed his neck. The pressure was slowly building up inside of her again and he was extremely close to his release holding back as best he could. Jason's movements became faster and harder and they were both seconds from their release when they heard voices outside the door. They both stopped for a second and Lisa urged him on with her eyes and they continued. They both came shuttering and moaning together encompassed by the heat and pleasure they created in each other. They didn't care if they heard them outside the door they were finally back together again and nothing was going to stop them.

Jason rolled off of Lisa and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and they just laid there catching their breath as Jason ran his fingers over the scarred soft skin of her naked back.

"Mmm I missed this soo much." Lisa said sitting up and took his face in her hands. She lightly kissed him on the lips then placed kisses all over his face. "I love you." She whispered in his ear and he wrapped his arms back around her squeezing her to his chest to let her know that he felt the same. They enjoyed each others embrace until they heard the whispers right outside the door and Jason instantly sat up and looked to Lisa. They both quickly got dressed. It sounded like they were trying to get the door open.

Lisa handed Jason his mask and he put it on picking up his machete and gave Lisa the other one. They both stood with machete in hand waiting for the door to open.

**~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H~F-R-I-D-A-Y-T-H-E-1-3-T-H ~**

Yay sexyness! So what do you think about what I've done with it so far? Full reviews please? Suggestions even?


End file.
